Nuestras Experiencias
by Torrencee
Summary: "Lo que vivimos juntos significa mucho para los dos. Cometemos errores, pero eso es normal... Así es como aprendemos." Un tierno libro sobre las pequeñas aventuras que Alain y Mairin pasan día a día.
1. Dulces Sueños

Notas de autor: Como estoy de vacaciones de invierno quiero tener la posibilidad de escribir lo que más pueda. Se me ocurrió hacer algo un poco diferente esta vez, ya que lo que voy a escribir en este libro son pequeñas historias de Alain y Mairin en diferentes situaciones. La idea de hacer un libro con diferentes historias se las debo a otros autores que vi haciendo lo mismo y como estoy de ociosa me tente a hacer algo similar. No veo muchas historias en español y me da una pena, asique aquí me pongo yo con mi español medio agringado tratando de que se entienda. (La verdad es que soy un asco con los dos lenguajes, pero no importa.) Ya, ya me callo.

Dulces Sueños

En una noche muy fría de invierno Alain y Mairin se dirigían devuelta al laboratorio del profesor, ya que los dos habían ido de compras por él. Cuando llegaron lo primero que hicieron fue poner lo que compraron en sus lugares respectivos. Después los dos decidieron irse a acostar a sus respectivas camas y cuartos propios. Al rato siguiente empezó a llover y los truenos y relámpagos no tardaron en hacerse notar.

Mairin le tenía pavor a las tormentas por lo tanto fue la primera en despertarse. Escondiéndose entre las sabanas se daba vuelta y vuelta en su cama sin saber qué hacer. Se le cruzo por la cabeza ir a molestar a Alain a su cuarto, pero no quería que el pensara que todavía estaba asustada de esas cosas después de todo ella ya tenía 14 años. Un golpe en la puerta saco a la chica de sus pensamientos. ¿Quién diablos podría estar tocando a esta hora? Fue lo único que se le cruzo por la mente a la pelirroja. Sin pensarlo mucho ella dejo que la persona entrara y para su sorpresa era él.

"¿Alain?" Dijo la chica sorprendida con la visita del chico.

"Hola." Él le dice mientras cierra la puerta.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Yo sé que aún le tienes miedo a las tormentas Mairin. ¿A quién tratas de engañar?" Alain se burlaba. Estaba de más decir que ella no aprecio el comentario burlón, pero de cierta manera se alegraba que él hubiera venido a estar con ella.

"No me quedes viendo. ¿Vas a hacerme espacio o mejor me voy?" Le dice el chico acercándose a la cama empujándola para que se moviera.

"¡Vaya! Si vas a empujarme entonces para que preguntas. Que grosero… Es mi cuarto al fin y al cabo." Le dice Mairin moviéndose hacia un lado mientras Alain se recostaba al lado de ella. "Espera, ¿y si el profesor se da cuenta de que estas aquí? Nos meteremos en un lio."

"¿Qué es lo que se está pasando por la mente? No es la primera vez que duermo contigo cuando hay tormentas." El chico de cabello negro nada más la miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

"!Yo no estaba pensando nada de eso!" Trataba de defenderse inútilmente la pelirroja con un obvio rubor en sus mejillas. Alain nada más se reía en su cara. Es que Mairin salía con cada cosa.

"Vamos, ya duérmete."

Mairin se dio vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda a el chico de ojos azules con una sonrisa en su rostro. No le tomo mucho tiempo quedarse dormida y cuando lo hizo Alain se dio vuelta y la abrazo mientras ella dormía.

"Dulces Sueños Mairin."


	2. ¿Te Vas?

Notas de autor: No tengo mucho que decir, pero espero les guste. Muchas gracias a los que se dignan a leer lo que escribo ya que significa mucho para mí. ¡Que tengan una linda semana!

¿Te Vas?

"Vamos, Mairin ya sal del cuarto." Suspiro Alain. Los dos se habían peleado esa mañana y desde entonces la pelirroja no había salido de la habitación. El chico no pensó que tomaría las noticias tan mal, aunque claro está que no fue así pues se había mantenido encerrada por el resto del día.

"¡NO! Eres un tonto Alain. Ya vete no quiero verte, no insistas." Ella le grito entre sollozos desde el otro lado de la puerta. El solamente desvió su mirada hacia el suelo.

"¿Ni siquiera me vas a dar la oportunidad de explicarte?" Le pregunto un poco afligido. Ese día le había dicho que le habían ofrecido irse por 4 años a Kanto con el profesor Oak para ayudarlo con unas investigaciones. "Mairin, no seas una mimada… Abre la puerta de una vez."

De repente el pestillo de la puerta sonó, llamando la atención del chico y después escucho unos pasos que se alejaban. Alain abrió la puerta con cuidado entrando a la habitación. Todo estaba muy obscuro y se acercó a el interruptor, prendiendo las luces. Lo primero que vio fue a la pelirroja en su cama escondiéndose debajo de las sabanas. Alain solo tomo asiento a un lado de ella dándole la espalda.

"¿Por qué reaccionaste así? No me dejaste terminar…"

"¿Qué es lo que tengo que escuchar? Es una buena oportunidad para ti, pero…" Mairin se tomó su tiempo antes de responder. "Pero, no quiero que te alejes de mi… Es por eso que no quiero verte."

"Mairin." Comenzó Alain. "Hablé con el profesor Oak y le dije que no iría a ninguna parte."

El lloriqueo termino por un momento y la pelirroja se asomó para ver a el chico de ojos azules.

"La verdad es que la oferta sonaba bastante interesante, pero yo no quiero estar sin ti." Admitió Alain rendido. "Si iba. Eso significaba que no podía llevarte y el pensamiento de no tenerte cerca, no me agradaba mucho que digamos."

"Alain…"

"Asique no tienes que seguir llorando. No me gusta verte así." Alain se levantó y se empezó a marchar de la habitación cuando sintió que alguien le dio un abrazo por atrás. El chico se quedó inmóvil al tacto de la pelirroja.

"No te vayas… Quédate conmigo."

"Pero…"

"Solo por esta noche. Por favor."

Alain dio un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.


	3. ¿Un Bebé?

Notas de autor: Muchísimas gracias en particular a los que se toman un tiempo en dejar un comentario, por el simple hecho de que me encanta leerlos y me alegran el día.

P.D. Prefiero dejar en claro solo que todos los diferentes capítulos en esta historia son diferentes escenarios. No están realmente conectados, aunque puede que en el futuro use referencias de otros capítulos.

¿Un Bebé?

Alain y Mairin estaban caminando por una feria que se organizó en Cuidad Luminalia. Ellos ya estaban más grandes; ella tenía 17 y él estaba cerca de sus 23. No hace mucho tiempo que Alain se dignó a declararle sus sentimientos. Llevaban saliendo por lo menos unos 4 meses desde entonces. Ella le rogo si podían ir a la feria que se estaba organizando ese fin de semana. Alain nunca fue muy bueno para esas cosas, pero como se trababa de Mairin no le resulto hacerse el difícil por mucho que digamos.

"Alain, pero que cara larga que tienes." Ella tenía más que claro que para Alain esto no era su definición de diversión, aunque aun así estaba bastante agradecida de que accediera a acompañarla. De repente a la distancia ella vio una tienda donde vendían chocolates. Entusiasmada Mairin toma a Alain de la mano llevándolo hacia el lugar.

"¡Mairin! ¿A dónde me llevas?"

Pero no hubo caso… La chica tenía la mirada fijada en el lugar y como es bastante distraída no se dio cuenta de que algo o más bien alguien se cruzó en su camino.

"Lo lamento… No me di cuenta…" Le dice al sujeto que está al frente de ella, dándose cuenta que era alguien que conocía y este le tendió la mano. Alain nada más rodo sus ojos.

"¿Steven?" No podía creer que el campeón de Hoenn estaba en kalos. Hace muchos años que no lo veían. "¡Pero cuanto tiempo! Me alegra mucho verte, no has cambiado nada."

"Hola Mairin."

Steven miro al chico de ojos azules que estaba detrás de la chica y se dio cuenta de que estaban tomados de la mano. Steven no pudo evitar sonreír así mismo. "Hola Alain."

"Hola." Dijo Alain fríamente.

"Déjalo… Esta gruñón porque le pedí que me acompañara a la feria. Ya se le quitara." Mairin dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. "Oh, casi lo olvido… ¿Les molesta si voy a la chocolatería? Prometo volver pronto." Sin aviso la pelirroja nada más se largó dejando a los dos chicos solos.

"Si se va a ir sin escuchar, entonces para que carajos pregunta…"

"Pero no es así como realmente te sientes sobre la situación. ¿Verdad Alain?" Steven decía entre risas. "Veo que finalmente te declaraste después de todos estos años."

El rubor en las mejillas de Alain era bastante notorio. Sin contestarle él nada más miro hacia otro lado y se rasco la cabeza. A la distancia se dieron cuenta que Mairin venía en la dirección que estaban ellos, aunque de repente sin aviso la chica se cayó de cara al suelo.

"Vaya… Veo que algunas cosas nunca cambian… Dime Alain… Sus caídas siguen bastante constantes ¿No?"

"¿No te diste cuenta cuando se tropezó contigo de primera?" Las caídas de Mairin siempre le hacían gracia. Ella era bastante torpe, pero él la amaba tal y como era.

"Lo lamento… Aún vivo en el suelo." Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

De repente una madre de más o menos 21 años de edad se acercó a ellos con un bebé en sus brazos.

"Perdonen, ¿Creen que puedan cuidar de mi hija por un momento? La verdad necesito ir al baño. Les prometo que no les causara problema." Los chicos no alcanzaron a responder cuando la madre le paso el bebé a Alain. "Muchísimas gracias."

Alain dentro de sus nervios intento mover a la niña en sus brazos para que no llorara, aunque sin mucho éxito. Steven nada más miraba la escena con bastante deleite. Es que como padre Alain claramente se moría de hambre. "Vamos Steven no seas… Esto no es gracioso. Yo no sé nada de estas cosas."

"Alain, solo dámela." Con eso Mairin fue la que tomo control sobre la situación. Ella comenzó a mecer a la criatura y para sorpresa de los dos chicos ella se había calmado en los brazos de la pelirroja.

"Vaya… Eres bastante buena con los bebés..." Alain se había quedado viéndola con una tierna mirada en sus ojos.

"Bueno, este… Antes de conocerte siempre ayudaba a mi madre con mi hermano pequeño… Entonces aprendí algunas cosas." Mairin miraba a la niña en sus brazos "Eres muy linda… Oye Alain, yo también quiero un bebé."

"!Pero que estupidez estas diciendo!" Para su desgracia el escucho como alguien al lado de él se reía a carcajada limpia. "¿¡Steven, pero de qué diablos te estas riendo!?" Le pregunto Alain bastante avergonzado.

"Ya la escuchaste Alain ella quiere un bebé." Steven decía entre risas.

"…"

La madre se acercó a ellos tomando a su bebé de los brazos de Mairin. "Muchas gracias por cuidar a mi hija."


	4. Regalos

Notas de autor: Bueno, dije que quizás estaría ocupada en estas fechas, pero como mi nochebuena se hizo corta por razones de la vida, decidí venir a escribir por el resto que me queda de ella.

P.D. Creo que me salió más larga de lo que planee. Opps… (Es el espíritu navideño.)

Regalos

Era nochebuena, todos estaban muy ocupados organizando la cena y poniendo los regalos debajo del árbol. Mairin a sus 15 años aún se las daba de curiosa, asique cuando nadie la miraba se ponía a buscar entre los regalos para ver si alguien en particular se había acordado de ella. _"No puedo encontrar nada… ¿De verdad se había olvidado de mí?"_ Pensó la pelirroja.

"Mairin. ¿Qué estás haciendo?" La chica salto del susto y se dio vuelta.

"Alain…" Se levantó rápidamente. "No es lo que tú crees." Negó con la cabeza.

"¿Entonces la razón por la que los regalos se han movido de su lugar se debe a…?" Alain la quedo viendo fijamente. Mairin solamente bajo la mirada.

"No hagas travesuras. Ya luego va a estar lista la cena. ¿Por qué no te alistas mientras esperas?" Con esas últimas palabras del chico, Mairin se fue a su cuarto.

No le cabía en la cabeza que Alain se olvidara de comprarle un regalo. Sabía que los regalos no eran el motivo por el que la navidad se celebraba, pero como le hubiera gustado que él se acordara de ella. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto si Alain le regalaba algo o no? La pelirroja cayó rendida en su cama y dio un respiro profundo. Mairin no se dio cuenta cuando el cansancio la tomo desprevenida.

"Alain. ¿Puedes ir a buscar a Mairin a su habitación?" Le pregunto el profesor ya sentado en la mesa. "Aun no baja y me preocupa."

Alain un poco irritado con la situación sube las escaleras hasta encontrar el cuarto de la chica. Toco la puerta una vez. Nada. Dos veces. Nada. Tres veces. Nada tampoco. A la cuarta se hartó y entro sin permiso. "¿Es que acaso no quieres…" No alcanzo a terminar la frase puesto que se dio cuenta que en realidad la chica se quedó dormida. "Es una descuidada… Es invierno y ni siquiera se dignó de buscar una frazada." Alain solamente dio un suspiro y busco algo con que cubrirla. Después de asegurarse que la chica no se helara durante su siesta, él la beso en la frente. "Me das muchos problemas de vez en cuando, pero aun así no cambiaría nada de ti." Apenas Alain termino de decir esas palabras, él se marchó de la habitación.

"¿Va a venir a comer?" Pregunto el profesor cuando escucho a el chico caminar hacia el comedor.

"No, déjala. Está durmiendo." Dijo Alain tomando asiento al lado del profesor.

"Vaya Alain, te demoraste bastante para que solo este dormida."

"Vamos, no molestes." El profesor se dio cuenta del rubor en las mejillas del chico y sonrió.

"¿Tú no vas a comer?"

"No. Por ahora no… Gracias." Contesto Alain.

"Bueno, como tú quieras." El profesor se levantó de la mesa. "Perdona, tengo que terminar unas investigaciones… Espero no te moleste que me retire."

"Claro que no, ya estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de navidades. No te preocupes." Le dijo Alain con una sonrisa.

Después de que el profesor se fuera a terminar sus investigaciones, Alain se quedó solo en el comedor. Las horas pasaban, pero él seguía esperando. De repente escucho unas pisadas que venían de las escaleras y se sonrió a si mismo cuando esa persona se hizo presente.

"¿Ya comieron? Lo siento… Me quede dormida."

"No te preocupes, yo no he comido aún."

"¿Enserio? Pero si es muy tarde…" Mairin se acercó a el chico y se sentó al lado de él.

Alain no le respondió, pero ella vio como él tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y eso fue más que suficiente. Los dos se dignaron a terminar la cena en compañía de cada uno. Cuando terminaron, Alain saco una pequeña caja y la puso en la mesa al frente de la pelirroja.

"Feliz Navidad Mairin" La chica se quedo mirando la cajita bastante sorprendida y sin darse cuenta las palabras se le escaparon de la boca.

"Alain, ¿Tú no te olvidaste de mí?" Los ojos de la chica brillaban

"Claro que no me olvide de ti." Con eso Alain se levantó de la silla, pero antes de marcharse la acaricio en la cabeza. "Espero te guste."

Mairin finalmente se dignó a abrir la cajita y para su sorpresa se encontró con un hermoso collar que tenía un medallón en forma de corazón. Este tenía una nota en un lado que decía: _Te quiero mucho, nunca cambies, Alain._


	5. ¿Me Quieres?

Notas de autor: Ya volví otra vez. Creo que soy adicta... tengo un problema. Es que amo a Alain y a Mairin… me gustan mucho y yo nada más quiero solo escribir sobre ellos. Quiero que aparezcan otra vez en el anime… ES QUE ES MUCHO PEDIR… Después me acuerdo que el sexy de Steven se tardó 11 años en reaparecer y me da depresión. (Pero por lo menos apareció, ¿no?) Quizás cuando este en mis 30 ellos van a volver…

¿Me Quieres?

Mairin decidió ir a caminar una mañana por las calles de Cuidad Luminalia. La chica tenía una cierta pregunta que la tenía bastante incomoda… Tenía ganas de preguntarle algo a una persona en particular, pero no sabía cómo. Ella se aburrió de torturarse la cabeza por esa mañana y volvió a el laboratorio donde estaba el causante de sus dudas. Apenas entro a el lugar, ella se tropezó con alguien.

"Mairin. ¿Estabas en la luna otra vez?" El chico le tendió la mano para que pudiera levantarse.

"Perdona" Mairin se sacudió la ropa. "No fue mi intención."

"Últimamente andas más distraída que de costumbre." Alain la miro algo preocupado. "¿Está todo bien?"

"Si…" La pelirroja sonrió levemente.

"Sabes que si tienes algún problema puedes venir a decírmelo." El chico dio un suspiro y la despeino antes de ir a terminar sus investigaciones.

"¡Alain!" Ella le grito mientras se marchaba.

Mairin se dirigió a la sala de estar para ver un poco de televisión. Ella pensó que eso la distraería, pero para su desgracia no fue así. "Alain…" Ella dijo en voz baja.

"Dime." La pelirroja salto del susto cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba atrás de ella.

"!¿Qué haces aquí?!" Le pregunto algo sorprendida.

"¿Crees que soy un idiota?" Alain se acercó y se sentó al lado de ella en el sofá. "Dime que te ha estado molestando desde hace ya unos días." Él sonrió. "Te conozco… Sé que me escondes algo."

"Oye, Alain…" Ella comenzó a jugar con sus manos mientras bajaba la mirada. "¿Tú me quieres?"

"¿Por qué preguntas?" El la miro algo sorprendido. No se esperaba una pregunta así de la chica.

"El otro día escuche a Sophie que le dijo a el profesor que lo quería mucho. "Entonces…" Respiro profundo antes de seguir. "Me quede con la duda, porque si dos personan están todo el tiempo juntas quizás… bueno… este…" Él solo comenzó a reírse.

"Vamos, no seas malo…" Ella le dijo inflando sus mejillas. "¡No te rías de mí!

"Pero es que eres una ridícula." Él dijo entre carcajadas.

"¿Entonces? ¿Si me quieres?" Mairin le pregunto una vez más.

"Claro que si te quiero." Alain miro hacia otro lado. "Quizás más de lo que tenía planeado en un principio…" De repente él sintió unos suaves labios que besaron su mejilla.

"Yo también te quiero mucho, Alain." Después de decir esas últimas palabras, la chica se levantó del sofá y corrió hacia el jardín a jugar con el resto de los pokemon en el laboratorio. Ella tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. La misma sonrisa que cautivo su corazón.


	6. Chocolate Caliente

Notas de autor: Bueno, espero me perdonen he estado bastante floja y por eso no escribí nada estos días. Entre trabajar, hacer trámites para la universidad a la cual me voy a transferir y otras cosas, ya cuando llego a mi casa no me da la cabeza. Estaba de payasa en Tumblr y vi un dibujo muy lindo de ellos (De echo el crédito va a Nathy-Kaze-Neko. Es el dibujo de navidad que subió en Tumblr), entonces se me ocurrió escribir esto. La navidad ya paso, pero ya que… sigo escribiendo estas cosas.

P.D. La verdad que no sé cómo carajos se dice "Mistletoe" en español, pero el traductor y el diccionario dijeron que es muérdago… asique espero que este bien.

Chocolate Caliente

"Oye Alain, ¿tú crees en esas tradiciones cursis de navidad?" Pregunto la chica de cabello rojo.

"¿De que estas hablando?"

Alain había invitado a Mairin a tomar un chocolate caliente cerca del laboratorio, aunque la verdad de la historia era que ella lo molesto toda la mañana para que salieran a algún lado juntos y el chico sin opción alguna termino accediendo.

"Sobre la tradición del muérdago." Ella le contesto mientras tomaba un sorbo de su chocolate. Mairin noto la cara de confusión del chico y solo dio un suspiro. "Vamos, no te hagas el tonto… Seguro la has escuchado alguna vez."

"…" Alain rodo los ojos. Claro que lo había escuchado antes, pero eso no significaba que él quería escuchar a su novia de 17 años creer en estupideces como esas. "Si, pero…" no alcanzo a terminar cuando fue interrumpido por la pelirroja.

"Pienso que deberíamos hacer eso también, ¿no crees?"

"Mairin, ¿me ves la cara de que me gusten ese tipo de estupideces?" El chico la miro por un segundo y se levantó a pagar la cuenta. "Ven, nos vamos." Él se dio cuenta como la pelirroja lo miraba fijamente con los brazos cruzados. "Mairin, el profesor nos está esperando..." Alain dio un suspiro. "Si no vienes me vas a obligar a ir por ti y yo sé que eso no te va a gustar…"

"Ah, ¿sí?" Ella cruzo las piernas. "Ven, inténtalo."

"Eres una caprichosa." Alain se acercó a ella y la llevo en brazos afuera del restaurant. Ya estando afuera el noto como la chica estaba roja como un tomate.

"Te detesto."

"Ah, ¿sí? Mejor, así no tengo que hacer ninguna de esas tontas tradiciones que me estas pidiendo"

"¿Cómo? ¿Entonces si lo ibas a hacer?" Le pregunto Mairin mientras ponía sus dos manos juntas.

"No. Además dijiste que me detestabas." Él noto como las mejillas de la pelirroja se inflaban.

"¡ALAIN!"

"Ya, vamos. El profesor se va a preocupar porque no llegamos a tiempo." Dijo el chico mientras caminaba en dirección al laboratorio.

"¡Espérame!" Cuando la chica comenzó a bajar los escalones, se tropezó y cayó directo al suelo.

"Y si dejaras de darte besos con el suelo, también sería bastante bueno." El chico no se aguantó la risa mientras decía la última frase.

"Vamos, no seas malo." Mairin sacudió su ropa antes de seguirlo y de repente sintió como él la tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos.

"¿Ves? Igual me quieres, gruñón." Ella sonrió.

"Un poco." Dijo Alain mirando hacia otro lado.

Después de una media hora llegaron a el laboratorio del profesor y se encontraron con Steven. Él había venido a visitar desde Hoenn para pasar la navidad. Todos se acomodaron en la sala de estar mientras hablaban sobre las aventuras de cada uno. Todo estaba muy bien hasta que a alguien en particular se le ocurrió hacer un comentario bastante interesante.

"Entonces, ¿se van a dar un beso debajo del muérdago?" Dijo el profesor entre risas.

"¡PROFESOR!" Gritaron los dos bastante avergonzados. A pesar de que tenían bastante tiempo saliendo juntos, siempre les dio algo de pena mostrar afecto públicamente. "Vamos, no sean tímidos." El profesor tomo a Alain y Steven tomo a Mairin. Los dos estaban debajo del muérdago, con un notorio rubor en las mejillas.

Mairin solo miraba el suelo bastante apenada. Ella había hablado con Alain al respecto, pero sabía que él no tenía ningún interés. Mairin jugaba con sus dedos, cuando de repente sintió unas manos en su rostro que hicieron que mirara a el dueño directo a los ojos. "Alain…" La pelirroja fue callada al sentir los labios del chico besarla suavemente.

Alain la miro a los ojos "¿Sabes? Tu significas mucho para mí."

"¿Sabes? Al parecer no me quieres solo un poco." Le dijo Mairin entre risas.


	7. ¿Qué si me gusta Alain?

Notas de autor: Pensé en esto por el simple hecho de que sobre-analizo todo y me acorde de una escena en particular. En el capítulo 44 cuando todos llegan a el laboratorio y ven a Mairin en el suelo (que raro.) Lo primero que dice serena es "Esto es…" y después la pelirroja le dice que está haciendo una fiesta de bienvenida para el buenmozo de Alain, Serena nada más se rio. Bueno, la cosa es que me pasé película y dije pucha… y si está loca tiene una idea de que Mairin tiene un "Crush" en Alain. Okay, me explico la verdad es que pienso que Mairin siente algo especial por el chico al final de la temporada, ya que ella se sonroja bastante… y pensé que quizás Serena se dio cuenta de eso jiji…

P.D. La verdad es que quería subir esto anoche, aunque el problema era que se me estaba cayendo la cara directo a el teclado por el sueño.

¿Qué si me gusta Alain?

Serena se había hecho un tiempo para hablar sobre unos temas con Mairin después de la premiación en el laboratorio. Ella invito a la Pelirroja a tomar un helado antes de que empezaran los fuegos artificiales en Cuidad Luminalia. La razón principal de su invitación fue una inquietud que tenía en la cabeza sobre los sentimientos de Mairin hacia Alain.

"Dime Mairin. Tú y Alain son bastante cercanos, ¿no?"

"¿Huh? ¿Por qué preguntas?" Mairin miraba a la chica que estaba sentada en frente con cara de curiosidad.

"Porque ustedes dos se preocupan mucho el uno por el otro." Respondió Serena mientras probaba su helado.

"Bueno, yo…" Serena veía como Mairin se sonrojaba levemente. "Hemos pasado por algunas cosas juntos, pero no lo sé. Supongo que si… se podría decir que si."

"Yo creo que sí." Dijo la chica de cabello castaño entre risitas. "No notaste lo preocupado que sonaba en la llamada cuando estábamos en el avión? Me hizo pensar que en realidad ustedes dos se tienen mucho cariño."

"¿Nosotros?" Pregunto la pelirroja.

"Sí, claro que ustedes dos." Suspiro la chica de ojos azules. Estaba más que claro lo distraída que era Mairin cuando se trataba de esos temas. "Además, te empeñaste en organizarle una fiesta para celebrar su regreso."

"Eso es porque me alegra mucho que este de vuelta, pero si no hubieran estado ahí nada hubiera funcionado." La chica recordó el pastel quemado. "Gracias por la ayuda." Le sonrió. "Es que soy un desastre."

"Claro que no." Serena movió la silla y se acercó a ella tomándola de la mano. "Estoy segura que el aprecio mucho que te tomaras el tiempo de hacerlo."

"¿Tú crees?"

"Estoy segura. También hay algo que quiero preguntarte…" Ella comenzó. "Mairin, ¿Sientes algo especial por Alain?"

Mairin estaba perpleja "¿Sentir algo especial por Alain?" El rubor en sus mejillas se hizo bastante notorio. "La verdad es que nunca lo pensé de esa manera…" Ella comenzó a jugar con sus manos cuando de repente se dio cuenta de la hora. "¡Oh no! Me tengo que ir… Serena lo siento… le prometí a Alain que estaría con él para ver los fuegos artificiales." Sin Advertencia alguna la chica se fue corriendo.

Mairin corrió hacia el laboratorio. Cuando llego al lugar, trato de buscar las llaves en sus bolsillos y mochila, pero sin éxito. "No puede ser… olvide las llaves otra vez…" Sin darse cuenta escucho que la puerta se abrió, llamando su atención.

"Hola distraída." Dijo el chico mostrándole las llaves. "Llegas tarde."

"Lo siento mucho… Estaba con Serena tomando un helado y el tiempo se pasó volando." La pellirroja evadió la mirada de Alain.

"Mairin. No te preocupes. ¿Aun quieres ver los fuegos artificiales conmigo?" Él sonrió y acaricio a la chica en la cabeza.

"¡Claro que sí!" Respondió ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Alain camino hacia el patio trasero del laboratorio y la pellirroja lo siguió. Apenas llegaron, se acomodaron en el pasto cerca del lago junto con el resto de los pokemon. De repente, unas luces comenzaron a iluminar el cielo. "Mairin." La chica miro hacia un lado y vio como los ojos de Alain brillaban.

"¿Si?"

"Gracias por creer en mí y estar siempre a mi lado." El pauso por unos momentos antes de continuar. "La verdad es que no se si pueda olvidar lo que paso con Lysandre y todo lo que yo hice para ayudarle, aunque no quise…" Alain se detuvo cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de él.

"Alain, yo siempre voy a estar contigo. Si en algún momento te sientes abatido yo estaré ahí para ti…"

Cuando Alain le devolvió el abrazo, Mairin sintió como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente mientras sus mejillas no tardaron en ruborizarse. Ella se acordó de las palabras de Serena esa tarde y comprendió que en realidad lo que sentía por él era algo mucho más que solamente admiración.


	8. Mis Miedos

Notas de autor: Primero, me quería disculpar porque soy una floja sin remedio y no he subido nada. No lo parezco, pero estoy bastante ocupada de vez en cuando y cuando logro relajarme no hago nada... Segundo, empezando el lunes ya vuelvo a la universidad, asique voy a desaparecer; mis clases me ocupan toda la semana excepto un día y además de que también trabajo. No me maten, lo siento mucho. (Cuando digo desaparecer, me refiero a que no voy a subir constantemente… igual voy a estar jodiendo por aquí, ya saben que soy adicta al compu. Bueno, con eso aclarado los dejo con esta cosa cursi que escribí.

P.D: Esta historia está relacionada con "Regalos"

Mis Miedos

"Alain, ¿ya volvieron? Pensé que se tardarían más." Pregunto el profesor mirando al chico que entraba a su oficina con una expresión en su cara que él conocía muy bien.

"Si… bueno…"

"¿Se pelearon otra vez?" Suspiro el profesor antes de continuar. "Alain, Debes de ser más sensible con ella. Tu sabes que todo lo que tiene que ver contigo le afecta."

"Pero, es que se pone insegura por cosas que no son." Dijo Alain apretando los puños.

"¿Te pregunto lo mismo de la otra vez?"

"¿Cómo sabes tú sobre eso?" Alain lo miro algo sorprendido.

"Cuando te las das de ingrato insensible, ¿con quién crees que viene a hablar?" Le dijo el profesor entre risas. "Alain, escucha. Ella está pasando por una fase importante, que es la adolescencia. Es lógico que Mairin tenga sus inseguridades y que tenga cambios de humor, especialmente cuando se trata de ti."

"¿De mí?" Alain lo miro con cara de confusión.

"Pero que denso eres de repente…" Le respondió con un tono más bajo. Alain lo escucho y solamente rodo los ojos, marchándose de la oficina del profesor.

Alain se apoyó contra la pared y se puso a pensar en lo que le había dicho el profesor. Él sabía que tenía razón, pero al mismo tiempo, el lidiar con la chica y sus drásticos cambios de humor, no eran una tarea fácil. Alain respiro profundo y se dirigió a buscar a cierta pelirroja sin éxito alguno. No la pudo encontrar en ninguna parte. No estaba en su cuarto, no estaba en la sala de estar, no estaba en la cocina y no estaba en el patio. De repente, Alain vio un collar en el suelo que le llamo la atención. _"Pero si es lo que le regale para la navidad unos años atrás."_ Siguió caminando y escucho a alguien sollozar. "¿Mairin?" Ahí estaba ella. Sentada cerca de la entrada, escondida detrás de la escalera.

"Vete. No quiero ver tu cara." Le contesto la pelirroja. Ella se fijó como Alain no se movía de donde estaba. "Entonces me voy yo." Con eso la pelirroja se levantó de la silla y se comenzó a marchar cuando sintió que alguien la tomo del brazo.

"Mairin." El noto como la chica quería escaparse de su agarre.

"¡Déjame ir!" Le grito.

"¡No seas caprichosa!" Al terminar de decir esas palabras, ella se quedó inmóvil, cosa que fue aprovechada por Alain. "¿Me vas a escuchar?"

"Solo si me sueltas."

"Te suelto, pero me tienes que prometer que no te vas a escapar." El vio como ella asintió con la cabeza y la dejo ir. "Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo." Un poco insegura de la situación, Mairin se dio vuelta, lo miro a los ojos y sin decir una palabra se sentó al lado de él.

"¿Por qué te es tan difícil responderme la pregunta, Alain?" Mairin puso sus pies arriba de la silla y abrazo sus rodillas. "No quiero escucharte a menos que tenga que ver con lo que te pregunte en la mañana." Ella noto como él intento evadir sus ojos.

"Mairin, yo pensé que no tenía que decirte esas cosas." Alain miro hacia el suelo. "Cuando me preguntaste si tenía miedo de perderte, no te respondí porque deberías saber la respuesta. No estaba tratando de evadirla. Me cuesta entender el porqué de tus inseguridades."

"Tú me deberías conocer. Deberías saber que soy un poco distraída y yo no sé lo que te pasa por la cabeza." Mairin se acercó lentamente a él, tomándolo la mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

"Claro que me da miedo perderte." Alain le apretó la mano con más fuerza antes de continuar. "Siempre me ha dado miedo perderte, pero yo pensé que eso ya lo sabias." La miro a los ojos por un instante y la beso en la frente. "Deberías saber que te quiero y que significas mucho para mí."

Mairin sonrió al escuchar las palabras que tanto ansiaba oír, cuando de repente se percató de algo que brillaba en la otra mano del chico y le llamo la atención. "Oye, es ese…"

"¿El collar que te regale para la navidad? Si, si lo es."

"Perdóname. No quise tirarlo por ahí."

Alain sonrió levemente y se lo entrego. "Como me causas problemas." La pelirroja tomo el collar y lo se lo puso cerca del corazón mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Alain.

"Gracias, por todo Alain."


	9. Sweater Weather (Español)

Notas de autor: Usualmente no hago estas cosas, pero quería un descanso de otra cosa que estoy escribiendo y ¿Por qué no? Esta es la traducción de "Sweater Weather" Se la dediqué a alguien en Tumblr y ahora decidí traducirla para que vean si les gusta. (Lo dudo.) Es algo un poco diferente, por eso no creo que a muchos les guste. Lo admito, esto lo llamo amor agridulce.

Sweater Weather

 _Invierno, puede ser hermoso, pero también puede ser muy frio. ¿Días lluviosos? Bueno, están más presentes en esta temporada. ¿Nieve? Sí, hay algunas personas que tienen que lidiar con la nieve, aunque ese no era el caso de Alain y Mairin. Solo llovía en Cuidad Luminalia. ¿El problema? Los días nublados y lluviosos estaban haciendo que Mairin se sintiera más triste últimamente. La pareja ha estado casada por dos años y ellos han estado intentando tener un bebé por al menos un año, sin ningún éxito_.

"Profesor. ¿Sabe dónde está Mairin?" Le pregunto un joven bastante alto.

"Creo que salió a caminar esta mañana, pero pensé que estaría de vuelta a esta hora."

"Mairin…" Alain apretó los puños. "Ella no ha vuelto todavía."

"¿Crees que tiene que ver con lo que paso hace unos días?" El profesor se dio vuelta para mirar a Alain. "No lo tomó muy bien que digamos, ¿verdad?"

Alain no dijo nada. Él solo miro el suelo.

El profesor se acercó a él lentamente y puso su mano en su espalda en señal de acogimiento. "Alain, Lo lamento. Quizás pase en algún minuto…" Él pauso. "Pero ahora… no."

"Gracias, profesor." Alain sonrió levemente. "Voy a ir a buscarla." Él busco su chaqueta y se marchó del laboratorio.

Una lluvia torrencial caía sobre toda Cuidad Luminalia. Él no sabía dónde empezar a buscarla, pero eso no era una razón para que se desanimara. Nada lo iba a hacer desanimarse. Especialmente cuando se trataba de Mairin. Ella siempre fue su luz de esperanza cuando su mundo se ponía obscuro. Ella siempre estuvo a su lado, sin importar todas las veces que él intento que se fuera. Él no dejaría que ella pasara por esto sola. El clima no le importaba o tampoco lo grande que fuera la cuidad, ya que de alguna manera, ellos siempre terminaban encontrándose. La conexión que tenían siempre fue así de fuerte.

De repente, se le ocurrió donde podría estar. La Torre Prisma. Ella tenía que estar ahí. Mientras Alain caminaba hacia el centro de la cuidad, él camino alrededor de la torre, intentando buscar a una cierta pelirroja.

Repentinamente, la encontró. Ahí estaba ella. Alain se acercó lentamente hacia la joven. Ella estaba parada al frente de la torre, dejando que la lluvia la mojara de pies a cabeza mientras miraba el suelo.

"Mairin…" Él dijo en un bajo tono de voz.

Ella se dio vuelta lentamente para mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban rojos, ella había estado llorando.

"Mairin, ¿Por qué te fuiste de la casa sin decirme?" Él estaba respirando rápidamente, puesto que había corrido.

Ella no respondió. Alain sintió unos brazos rodearlo mientras ella lloraba sus penas. "Perdóname." Le dijo entre llantos.

"¿De que estas hablando?" Él la envolvió en un abrazo apretado. No queriendo dejarla ir. "¿Por qué te disculpas?

"Porque no te puedo dar lo que tú tanto quieres." Respiro profundo antes de continuar. "Porque esta es la segunda vez que tengo una perdida y porque no creo que sea lo sufrientemente buena para ti…"

"Mairin." Alain se distancio de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos. "Escúchame, cuando te conocí cerca del río, jamás imaginé que te convertirías en alguien tan importante para mí como lo eres hoy en día y jamás pensé que me terminaría enamorando de ti como ahora."

"Pero, Alain…" Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

"Pero nada." Él la beso en la frente. "Quizás, aun no es tiempo para que seamos padres. Por lo menos no en este minuto, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda pasar. El doctor nunca dijo que no podías tener un bebé, solo que no va a pasar ahora." Alain le seco las lágrimas. "Escúchame, siempre voy a estar ahí para ti. Siempre, tal como tú siempre lo has estado para mí."

Mairin se puso de puntitas y lo beso en los labios suavemente. "Gracias."

"Toma, aquí tienes. Vámonos a casa." Alain se sacó la chaqueta y se la paso. "El profesor debe de estar preocupado."

"¿Pero, y tú?" Ella preguntó mientras se la ponía.

"No importa." Él sonrió. "Solo vámonos."

Mientras Alain comenzó a alejarse, Mairin corrió para alcanzarlo. De repente, él sintió como una suave mano entrelazo sus dedos juntos con los de él. Las dos figuras se desvanecieron mientras caminaban por las nubladas y lluviosas calles de Cuidad Luminalia.


	10. ¿Quieres un Masaje?

Notas de autor: Hola aún vivo. ¿Más o menos pero igual vivo? Lo lamento, es que me dan tanta estúpida tarea que leer y me tardo porque no quiero leerla... Eso y vivo en Tumblr ;c (parece cocaína) Estoy escribiendo unos drabbles en ingles que me pidieron que escribiera y hay uno en particular que me gusto como quedo entonces lo quise traducir. Aquí se los dejo y lamento mucho la desaparición.

¿Quieres un Masaje?

"Mairin, despierta." Alain puso su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja y la comenzó a mover un poco, haciendo que se quejara. "Vamos a llegar tarde a nuestra consulta con el doctor."

"¿De que estas hablando?" Le pregunto media dormida.

Alain rodo los ojos. "Hoy vamos a saber si es niño o niña." Mairin estaba embarazada de cuatro meses con su primer bebé y hoy averiguarían el sexo.

"Dime," Ella se dio vuelta lentamente en la cama para verlo a la cara. "¿Qué crees que va a ser?"

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Pero no quiero que lleguemos tarde." Alain la beso en la frente. "Aunque, me encantaría tener una niña."

"¿Una niña?" Mairin miro el reloj. "Bueno, tenemos unos minutos extras antes de que nos tengamos que levantar..." Ella puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Alain, acariciándolo. "¿Es esa la razón por la que me despertaste un poco más temprano?" Él la miro a los ojos y le sonrió de manera traviesa. "Por supuesto que no. Sabes que es más difícil para mí hacer eso mientras estoy embarazada, ¿verdad?"

Él la miro con cara de decepción. "¿Tú quieres... ósea... bueno yo... te podría dar un masaje?"

"¡Alain!" Ella rio. "Pero qué manera de arruinar el momento." Mairin lo quitó de encima y se sentó en la cama. "Vamos, es mejor que nos arreglemos." Cuando se estaba levantando de la cama, ella sintió una mano tomarla del brazo. "Alain," Se dio vuelta. "¿Por favor?"

"¿De verdad que no quieres un masaje?" Él sonrió.

Mairin se sonrojo al escucharlo. "No, no quiero." Ella miro hacia abajo y se mordió el labio inferior.

"No te ves muy convencida." Él le dijo de manera coqueta.

"Eso es porque te conozco." Lo miro fijamente a los ojos. "Sé que el _masaje_ no es lo único que quieres."

Alain se rio "Te amo."

"Yo también." Cuando Mairin comenzó a caminar hacia el baño, ella se detuvo en medio camino y se dio vuelta. "Pero si quieres, podemos ahorrarnos tiempo al duchamos juntos."


	11. Quédate Aquí

Notas de autor: Soy del asco porque no hice nada de mi tarea y solo escribí todo el día. No se preocupen yo jamás me podría olvidar de mis niños, aunque escriba con otras parejas 3

Quédate Aquí

Una fría noche, Mairin se sentó en su cama mientras abrazaba sus rodillas contra su pecho pensando sobre alguien en particular. "Alain," Dijo dando un suspiro. "¿Por qué actúas tan distante de repente?"

Esto era algo que la pelirroja no se podía sacar de su cabeza desde hace ya unos meses. Ella ya no era una niña, ya tenía dieciocho años. Era costumbre para ella despertarse a las una de la mañana a pensar en su relación con alguien en particular.

Mairin siempre sintió algo especial por el chico, pero jamás lo tomo tan enserio hasta últimamente. Las cosas se ponían bastante complicadas entre ellos de vez en cuando, aunque no de mala manera. Cada vez que ellos se acercaban un poco más de lo debido, Alain tenía la mala costumbre de ponerse distante inmediatamente y eso era algo que la pelirroja no lograba entender.

Ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y a mirar el techo, dando un gran suspiro mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo en la cama. "Alain, yo la verdad no sé qué hacer contigo."

Decidida, la pelirroja se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta. Moviendo la perilla con cuidado, Mairin logra salir del cuarto para dirigirse al dormitorio de cierto chico de cabello negro. Cuando ella llegó a la puerta, respiró profundo para calmar los nervios.

"¿Mairin?" Preguntó una voz media dormida.

La chica se sorprendió y contesto algo nerviosa. "¿Alain?"

Alain trato de prender la lámpara que estaba cerca de él. Cuando la logro prender, se quedó viendo a la pelirroja algo molesto. "Mairin, ¿Qué haces aquí? Si el profesor se entera de que estas aquí, me meterás en problemas."

"No es la primera vez que estoy aquí. No le veo el problema." Contesto Mairin con seriedad. Ella tenía razón, no era la primera vez que se quedaba en su cuarto, pero era así como comenzaban los problemas entre ellos. "Alain, no es que el profesor no sepa que hay algo entre nosotros. No entiendo porque siempre te pones distante conmigo."

"Es tarde. De verdad que no quiero hablar de esto ahora." Dijo Alain algo irritado. "¿Por qué no te vas a tu cuarto, Mairin?"

"¿Me puedes explicar por qué lo esquivas tanto?" La pelirroja cruzo los brazos.

"¿Esquivar qué?"

"Nosotros, esto. Alain, yo no entiendo porque te pones tan distante conmigo cada vez que algo pasa entre nosotros." Mairin se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba el chico y se sentó en la cama al lado de él. "¿Me vas a contestar o te vas a quedar mudo?"

Alain evito mirarla a los ojos; él sabía que ella tenía razón. Por mucho que él la quería, se le hacía complicado ser honesto con sus sentimientos y poder entregarse completamente. "Si quieres quedarte, por mi está bien. Pero si el profesor dice algo, más te vale defenderme." Con eso el chico se dio la media vuelta y apago la luz.

Mairin dio un suspiro y se cubrió con las sabanas. "Oye, ¿sabes qué? Eres un gruñón de lo peor." Ella se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda. "Buenas noches." Dijo de manera fría.

De repente, la pelirroja sintió como un brazo la envolvió y la abrazo fuerte. "Eres una odiosa."

La chica le tomo la mano y entrelazo sus dedos juntos con los de él. "¿Yo odiosa? Tu eres el que no quiere admitirlo y me dejas como una loca."

Él le apretó la mano y escondió su cabeza en el pelo de la pelirroja. "Mairin, se supone que me conoces. No debería decirte estas cosas; sabes que me es complicado."

Mairin se dio vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos. "Lo sé, pero, ¿no crees que es lindo poder decirlo de vez en cuando?" Ella se acercó a él lentamente y lo beso suavemente en los labios. "No creo que valga la pena esconder esto por mucho más tiempo. Si te hace sentir más cómodo, me voy a mi cuarto." Cuando la pelirroja se comenzó a levantar para irse, se dio cuenta de que había una mano sujetando su brazo. "¿No me vas a dejar ir?"

Alain se comenzó a sonrojar, pero gracias a que las luces estaban apagadas, lo logro esconder. "No te vayas."

Mairin se mordió el labio de forma coqueta.

Él dio un suspiro, sabiendo lo que ella quería escuchar. "Quédate aquí, conmigo." Le dice el chico rendido.

"Ya que insistes…"

Alain la acerco hacia él y la abrazo por el resto de la noche. Cuando él estaba convencido de que la chica se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, él le dio un beso en la mejilla y las palabras se le escaparon de la boca por si solas. "Te quiero mucho, Mairin."


	12. El Humo de tus Cigarrillos

Notas de autor: Primero, lamento mucho la ausencia, pero lamentablemente me es bastante difícil actualizar porque estoy de vacaciones en Chile y estoy visitando a mi familia por lo tanto eso significa que me quieren en todos lados y pues me es difícil traer mi laptop a todos lados.

Bueno, les explico que esta es mi primera vez haciendo un "AU" (Alternative Universe) Para los que alguna vez han visto Psycho-pass quizás este drabble les parezca algo familiar y con eso dicho, los dejo.

Espero les guste~

El Humo de tus Cigarrillos

Suspirar, dar suspiros cada día y noche mientras apoyo mi cabeza en mi cálida mano, mirando hacia la ventana en esta fría y lluviosa noche de otoño. Tengo la cajetilla de cigarros al lado de mi escritorio; sí, es cierto, yo no fumaba, pero el aroma de cierta marca de cigarros me hacía acordarme de ti, de nuestras aventuras, de lo que tú me decías y aconsejabas. Sin darme cuenta comencé a necesitarte y de manera absurda terminé como una fumadora pasiva.

"Alain, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te tuviste que ir?" Idiota pregunta que me hacía constantemente. Tú te estabas escapando del pasado que jamás lograste desprender de tu memoria, eso terminó por alejarte de mí. ¿Habré terminado por ponerme egoísta? Egoísta porque a esta altura de mi vida yo solamente quería verte a mi lado y no tomé en cuenta cómo te sentías.

Últimamente, el trabajo me tiene algo atorada y atrapada con todo, supongo que lo que más me tiene desanimada es que te echo de menos. Me deja la boca amarga admitirlo, pero si no fuera así, ¿Por qué tendría este cigarro prendido a mi lado? Siento que por medio de él me logras aconsejar, es como si pudiera correr a ti como lo hacía antes y así poder preguntarte que debería hacer con respecto a mis dudas y mis miedos.

Me ofrecieron ser la inspectora de la agencia; sé que me advertiste que no lo hiciera, pero tenía que aceptar por los problemas económicos que comenzaron a venir a mi vida. Alain, ser un detective nunca fue fácil y lo sabias, yo lo sabía y aun así, decidimos quedarnos en esto juntos. Juntos hasta que los recuerdos de tu abusivo pasado volvieron a tu mente, hasta que viste su cara una vez más y desapareciste sin aviso alguno, sin dejar rastro.

Alain, ¿Qué debo de hacer para que tú no te ensucies las manos? Cuando eso se me viene a la cabeza, sin darme cuenta apoyo mi dedo índice en el gatillo de la pistola escondida debajo de mi falda. Yo sé lo que tú quieres hacer, tú quieres matar a Lysandre. No quiero verte de esa manera, Alain. Como el asesino que nunca fuiste, porque nadie logró ver la bondad de tu corazón como yo.

Me preguntaba si mi cariño por ti me haría ensúciame las manos; ya que extrañarte me ha hecho hacer cosas que prometí jamás hacer y la más obvia además de mi adicción al humo de tus cigarrillos, era que me había enamorado de ti. Me prometí a mí misma no hacer tal barbaridad, había sido ingenua. Yo siempre fui ingenua, pero siempre conté contigo para guiarme cuando lo era y es que ahora ya no contaba con ese privilegio.

Estoy segura de que tarde o temprano nos encontraremos, ya que esa obsesión tuya de encontrar a Lysandre se ha vuelto parte de mis obligaciones, no solo como detective, pero como tu amiga también. No puedo dejar que te salgas con la tuya, no puedo dejar que la ley te vea como un asesino y no puedo dejarte en esto solo. No es solo por el daño que él te ha hecho a ti, si no que por el daño que nos hizo a los dos.

Prometo estar contigo de la misma manera que tú siempre estuviste siempre ahí para mí, aunque por ahora lo único que me queda es tu aroma, el mismo aroma del humo de tus cigarrillos favoritos.


End file.
